The Soul of a Dragon
by Shupatra
Summary: Rivalry is put aside when Draco emotionally breaks down...* FOURTH CHAPTER UP!!!!! Harry/Draco slash! Please RNR!!! ^_^*
1. The Soul of a Dragon

Hey. Me again. I got no reviews of my other fanfic… I guess that one is not good. Here is one. It is only a short one, but HELP! I'd like you to review this with your opinion: should I continue with it? PLEASE REVIEW so I know! Thank you! (As you know I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the like, so don't sue me!)

                                                            **The Soul of a Dragon**

Draco burst into the Prefects Bathroom and slammed against the wall, breathing heavily. He was completely exhausted – even his quidditch-trained body wasn't used to running so fast. He leant back against the wall, catching his breath, the panic within him slowly dying. That was close, too close… that was the second time he had escaped since the trauma that happened a week ago. Naturally, no one knew. No one knew the fear that stalked him now – to his classmates he seemed his normal self…or maybe they just hadn't noticed. No one…except someone with watchful emerald eyes…

Draco ran a shaking hand through his silvery blonde hair, trying to forget…but what he had been through could never be forgotten. He slid down the wall until he was hugging his knees, wondering how long this game would last. Deep in his distraught soul he knew that he couldn't run forever… it was only a matter of time. A matter of time until he would have to face the same agonising pain once again. He repeatedly asked himself the same question: Why was it him who had to suffer? Anger, confusion and fear started to rise in him once more. He knew no one would be able to help him, let alone _want _to help. He was on his own, as he would be forever. 

As these distressed voices ran through his mind, his dull, grey eyes became submerged in tears. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to give up, to let his hunter catch his prey. Part of him wanted to end it, though the other refused to let his father take his strength. He had tried to hide his anger and return to his normal school life… but that could only last so long. His soul was strong… though the experience he lived had the power to destroy the soul of a dragon. 

He couldn't take it. His anger radiated off him in violent waves as he slammed his fist into the cold wall. Through his blurry eyes he didn't notice the snap of his wrist on second impact with the harsh, lifeless stone. His emotions had claimed him, and giving up the will to resist them, he curled up on the damp floor. Pain now surged through his wrist, though that was nothing compared to the stabbing at his soul that appeared everyday now. Hot tears fell down his cheeks, falling aimlessly onto the floor, as he cradles his fist close to his chest, hoping this nightmare was only a dream.

                                                                **~~**~~**~~**

Watch. That's all he could do. Watch how the life in Draco's eyes rapidly started to fade, watch how his soul was being ripped apart by some unavoidable force… He knew something wasn't right. As his emerald eyes watched the boy's every move, he couldn't stop the sinking feeling within him. Draco was his rival. Draco loathed him. But that didn't matter to him. He still cared. He knew that no other noticed Draco's state. He was the only one. And this is why he felt so unsure. When Draco was not at dinner, fear overcame him as he went to search the grounds. He knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. As he pressed his hand against the smooth door of the Prefects Bathroom, he didn't know that the sight he would encounter would shatter his heart. 

Bitter emptiness swept over him as his eyes watched the weeping Slytherin curled up helplessly by the cold wall. He didn't have to know the cause of the pain – he knew that the source had broken this dragon's soul. As he glided over to Draco's frozen form, he knew just by the silver streaks on his pale face that nothing could rebuild the blonde's hopes. Wide, blurry eyes stared back into his own, searching for any form of stability. His emerald eyes returned the desperate gaze, calm, letting the boy know that he would fight beside him. The comfort that was given in his gaze seemed unfamiliar to the weakened boy beside him. He put his hand upon the other's, the touch of ice spreading through him. He knew Draco couldn't last on his own…

                                                            **~~**~~**~~**

Draco found safety in the sturdy emerald eyes upon him. His saviour placed a warm hand of strength on his own – one gesture that told him all he wanted to know. If someone would save him… Harry would. 

                                                            **~~**~~**~~**

There!!! Whaddya think?

I'm only going to tell you what happened to Draco IF you review. REVIEW NOW!! Thank you!! ^_^


	2. The Heart of a Phoenix Part 1

Hello again! Christmas soon, so I decided to put the next little bit of my story up. This explains a little of what happened to Draco… but still you'll have to wait after Christmas for the next chapter! MUWHAHA!!! * cough * Hope you guys enjoy this, and sorry there isn't much…. >_

**~~**~~**~~**

**

The Heart of a Phoenix (Part 1)

** Fear started to rise in Harry as he looked into Draco's blurry grey orbs. He knew that he was no longer safe. His eyes lingered to Draco's chest, where he saw the boy's bloodied hand. His strong gaze caught Draco's as he lifted a gentle hand to the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Come with me."

Harry pulled Draco up and escorted him out of the bathroom. He pulled him into an unused classroom, which had a few empty cabinets and battered desks in the far corners. The warm rays of the evening sun gave light to the two boys through the darkened window as Draco collapsed against the nearest wall. Harry shut the creaking door and magically locked it, just so they had the scarce feeling of safety. He silently sat next to Draco and brought out a small bandage from the pocket of his jeans, and turned once again to his rival.

"Give me your hand."

Draco gave him a hesitant look, though knowing Harry was his only chance for help. Harry's voice was low and strict, yet an ounce of worry was noticeable in his pace of speech. Draco slowly raised his hand to the boy-who-lived, and winced slightly with pain. As Harry began to bandage his hand, His gaze rested on the Gryffindor's face. He wondered if he knew somehow, knew the cause of his torment. Harry carried a certain aura, which made Draco realise that the Gryffindor knew more to this incident than he had earlier assumed.

Harry took time in bandaging the wounded hand, using a firm yet gentle touch. Thoughts raced through his head… thoughts about rumours. For the past week he had heard from various students the story of Draco's incident. He had believed that the rumours had been derived from the Slytherin house itself, as some sort of hoax. Harry knew many did not believe that these rumours were true… but all rumours have to begin from a source. The source may be one thread of information, but that could be the key to everything.

Harry alone knew part of these whisperings were reality. Many had told him that Draco's father, Lucius, had turned on him at a gathering of the Death Eaters with Voldemort, as he had declined the Dark Mark. Harry had learned a few months back that Draco has no interest with the Death Eaters, though this came as an understandable surprise. Harry privately believed this story, though he did not know how Lucius had harassed Draco.

This rumour had dug into him, causing him to watch Draco's every move. Harry, in time, had begun to care for the Slytherin. He couldn't deny it… He loved him. He dared not tell his friends of these feelings…He had decided to keep them to himself. His love for Draco had caused Harry to become extremely concerned when he heard of the "news". As Harry watched him, he knew the rumours were no lies. It had happened, and Draco needed help.

Draco watched as Harry slid the fastening pin into the meshed fabric. Harry still had hold of his hand once he had finished. Draco had calmed down a lot since he had been in the stillness with Harry, and had nearly gained composure. Curiosity spread through him as to why Harry cared about him so, and his stormy grey eyes locked back with Emerald.

"Draco…" Harry's voice spoke, its quiet and ragged sound dripping with worry. Draco knew he was about to be questioned, and his fear started to return…

"What… what did he do to you?"

**~~**~~**~~**

Cliff-hanger time!! Muwah! So, what's really happened to Draco? And how is Harry going to respond? I promise I'll have the next bit up soon, but for now, please read and review! ^_^


	3. The Heart of a Phoenix Part 2

Hello readers! The next chapter is up at last! Whoo! * dances* I hope you like it. Tension builds… and I also want to say a big thank you to my reviewers!! Thank you!! ^^ Though please continue to do so… muwah… 

**__**

**__**

**_The Heart of a Phoenix (Part 2)_**

            The evening sun had lived its day now, and its light was rapidly fading. Harry studied Draco's face, which was lit mildly by the soft warm glow from outside. Draco's features were angelic to him, the gold rays from the window seeming to brighten those stormy grey eyes… Harry longed to see him return to his normal self, he couldn't stand it. Draco…destroyed, his fiery charisma snubbed completely. Harry was determined to find out the cause, and waited for a response from him.

            Draco stared helplessly into those caring emerald eyes that he had once hated. Back when they first met, Draco had offered his friendship to Harry, and Harry had declined. Draco was hurt and offended, and he had covered this up with hatred… but ever since then Draco knew it was a lie. It was some childish act to cover up his rejection. No one had rejected him before, Draco had always maintained his authority. Harry was different, and this is why Draco admired him secretly. All the other pupils were intimidated by him, and he could take advantage of them so easily (for example, Crabbe and Goyle obey any orders) that after six years, he was lonely. Hard to believe, but Draco never had someone who truly accepted him for himself and not the "Malfoy" status. 

            Draco wanted to confide in Harry… yet something was holding him back… lack of trust, perhaps. He didn't understand why Harry had rescued him from the bathroom… he just thought Harry didn't care about him as of their rivalry. He studied those concerned eyes once again, noting how the Gryffindor's glasses framed his cheekbones perfectly. He also observed how strands of his raven black hair fell in such a way that gave him an innocent, child-like image. Draco erased these thoughts from his head and remained silent, dropping his gaze.

            Harry watched his every move, and seeing his gaze falter he gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He felt the blonde tense at his touch, and became more concerned as to what Lucius had done to traumatize him…

            "Draco… Please tell me what he did…"

            Draco's eyes became submerged in tears at unwanted flashbacks from that night. His instinct was to curl up once more, making a defensive barrier around himself, but when Harry saw this he moved his hands onto Draco's knees to stop him. Draco's blurry eyes looked at him in confusion and slight panic, and he tensed up once more at the physical contact. Harry held his knees firmly, staring at him demandingly. Draco knew that there was no way of escaping him.

            Draco fought to find words as fear, anger and sorrow swept through him. He shut his eyes uncontrollably, as if trying to shut the pain out… though it was too much for him now. Draco knew his only hope was in Harry, and he had to trust that comforting feeling. He took one shuddering breath, and with it he whimpered three clear and shocking words. 

            "He...r…raped…me…"

It was too much. Tears rolled down his cheeks once more, all his pain and grief clearly shown. Harry stayed silent, his wide eyes faded of colour as he stared at the defeated Slytherin. It had been in the back of mind…rape. He had deliberately ignored the twisted idea… but now it was true, and all that Harry could do was watch the distraught soul in front of him.

            Draco became overwhelmed with all the pain he had suffered from that night and all he thought to do was let it all go. He knew this was the time that he would need his rival more than he ever would. He looked up at Harry, and paused as he saw those once emerald eyes were lost of all colour. He couldn't take it…. The tears began to flow uncontrollably as he moved forward, burying his head into the Gryffindor's shoulder.

*~~*~~*~~*

Ooh, cliff hanger time again! How will Harry react? And what will Draco think of it?? Well well, you shall have to wait and see…. Read and Review pleeeeease!! ^_^


	4. When Hearts Combine

Heylo! Sorry this took so long you guys… you know How coursework is... But anywhoo, it's up! Get reading and reviewin! ^-^

When Hearts Combine

            Harry placed his shaking hands upon the Slytherin's back, mournful emotions flaring up inside his heart. _How could anyone do that to their own son? _Angered thoughts pounded through his mind as he frowned at the opposite wall. The feeling of Draco's distressed sobs against his chest brought Harry to embrace him further, his own soul beginning to feel the blonde's grief.

            Draco lay broken in the Gryffindor's arms, clutching the other's robes helplessly. The closeness of the brunette provided a simple comfort to him. Draco found it strange… having someone hold him so gently. He found it soothing. Ever since He had reached the age of four his father had abused him… and every moment was inscribed upon his heart. Over the years Draco had wrongly assumed that any form of physical contact would end up painful…and as other taunting memories were stirred, his hands found their way to Harry's waist. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, drawn to his unfamiliar warmth.

            Harry sensed Draco's apprehension and this pained him. He had always thought Draco was sarcastic, obnoxious and just plain arrogant… but the only reason Draco had seemed this way was because he was hiding the insecurity that shadowed him. Harry could empathize with mistreatment… he had encountered minor abuse from the Dursleys, though this seemed nothing compared to the torment Draco suffered. As he felt the Slytherin taking to his embrace, he cuddled him further while bringing a hand to Draco's hair. Harry sighed inwardly, his fingers playing with the silken strands gently… and somewhere in his heart, lovingly.

            The peaceful serenity that Harry supplied washed over Draco, the comforting tranquillity drying his tears and calming his soul. He never once thought such tenderness could be offered to him… and yet he never thought that this love and comfort would be given from his own archenemy. Draco found it slightly confusing, yet he felt no apprehension within him. His mind was scattered of all thoughts when Harry's timid fingers ran through his hair, entwining with the golden strands. He sensed Harry's hesitation… he assumed that the other didn't want to distress him further by unwanted actions. Draco pulled away a little, his own dull eyes meeting confused emerald. He mused that if Harry has cared to help him this much, then he wouldn't leave him now.

            When Harry felt Draco beginning to pull away, he thought of the worst, and yet something told him that Draco didn't fear him. When he looked into the blonde's eyes once more he noticed that part of the pained dullness was gone… but foreboding cried out silently within Draco's soul. He gathered that there was an underlying suffering that couldn't be broken by a comforting touch. A thankful yet melancholy smile boarded Draco's pale lips, and pleading, truthful words lingered in the empty air.

            "I want to die Harry… I can't take it. He's… he's hurt me more than I can take..."

            The harshness of these words crushed Harry's heart, the true realization of this angel's nightmare sweeping over him forcefully. The thought that one would want to take their life away as no love was ever shown to them caused Harry to shake the Slytherin, hoping to dislodge the suicidal musing. True fear surrounded his soul, true fear for Draco's safety – be it from his father or himself. He brought his gaze back up to the sombre boy, lifting his hand up to the other's cheek.

            Draco dragged his eyes from the dusted floor up to the Gryffindor's on feeling his touch once again. He felt uncomfortable… not by Harry's strong gaze or his unexpected actions, but the fact that his confession seemed to disturb the brunette. While looking in those frightened eyes shadowed by the clear glass barriers, he heard their owner's voice… quiet and serious.

            "I won't let you do that Draco. I know you've found it hard… but I just can't let you die like that..."

            "Why?"

            "… Because I love you."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Woo! Were you all expecting that? Well! You shall have to wait for ze fifth chapter to see Drakey's response now! …and yes I know, I don't like cliff-hangers either…muwah… 


End file.
